The aims of this historical study are to analyze changes in the health and medical practices of the people in the Indian and Oklahoma Territoies during the period 1865-1907. After partial acculturation of the Indians with whites, successive tracts in Oklahoma were opened to pioneer settlers in the final years of the nineteenth century. The study focuses on problems in health care an medical organization during the conflicts between the cultures of representative Indians (Cherokee and Cheyenne-Arapaho) and the Anglo-American. Analysis of the resolution of these conflicts through a general, although incomplete, intergation into the dominat Anglo-American culture provides a model of interest to the general fields of history of medicine and public health. The constributions of an associate with excellent training in scientific and social history and dedicated interest in the project enhance the attainment of these goals.